In a rack-based server system, the chassis of a server is typically mounted with slide rails on both lateral sides in order to be installed on the supporting posts of a rack via the slide rails and their brackets. The slide rails make it easy to pull the server out of the rack for inspection or maintenance. Related slide rail designs are already disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,137,512 and 6,930,886, among others. The disclosure of the afore-cited patents is incorporated herein by reference. Nowadays, the various components of a server are modularized to facilitate assembly, disassembly, and maintenance. For example, a main module is provided in a central portion of a server chassis while a hard disk module, a power supply module, and so on are provided at two opposite ends of the chassis. The modules are connected to one another by cables. To detach a certain module (e.g., a hard disk module), cables between the related modules must be disconnected first, which, however, often presents difficulties due to the complexity of the cables, and the limited space, in the chassis, and maintenance is inconvenienced as a result.